Spoiled Fiancee And Yunho's Denial
by GitaLKimFinite
Summary: Chapter 4 : Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah sepasang kekasih. kedua ibu mereka sudah memasangkan mereka sejak keduanya masih berumur empat tahun. Yang satu sangat tergila-gila dengan pasangannya sementara yang satu lagi terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui perasaannya. apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berdua setelah dua minggu penuh godaan dan penyangkalan? YUNJAE/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Spoiled Fiancee And Yunho Denial.

Author: GitaLKimFinite

Rating : PG ? menjurus ke M xD

Genre: Fluffeh everyone? B-D and be warned with JAElous!Yunho

Summary : Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah sepasang kekasih. kedua ibu mereka sudah memasangkan mereka sejak keduanya masih berumur empat tahun. Yang satu sangat tergila-gila dengan pasangannya sementara yang satu lagi terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui perasaannya. apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berdua setelah dua minggu penuh godaan dan penyangkalan?

Note: ff ini adalah translate bahasa inggris dari ff-ku di asianfanfics dan LJ dengan judul yang sama. enjoy !

.

.

.

"aku bisa melakukannya,Kim!"

"Tidak! kau tidak boleh. Urghh sangat berat.."

"itu karena kau sangat lemah, dasar bocah gemulai! aku tidak mengerti kenapa Omoni mengirim-mu untuk menemaniku dihari campingku ini!" Yunho berteriak kencang didepan wajah Jaejoong sambil masih mencoba meraih kembali ranselnya dari dekapan tangan namja yang lain.

Jaejoong berusaha mencengkram tas itu tapi apa daya namja dari gwangju itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Dia pun memulai edisi mengambek lagi dengan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut? kau akan pergi selama dua minggu. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertahan sendiri dirumah dalam waktu selama itu? huh?!"

Yunho menghela napas berat. dengan putus asa berusaha mengabaikan tatapan melelehkan temannya. ia mempunyai spot lemah pada gesture yang imut. sial. "kamu itu bukan bayi, Jae! kau bisa mengurus dirimu. aku mempunyai hidup sendiri, kalau kau belum tahu itu."

"t—tapi … aku akan sangat kesepian tanpa keberadaanmu." mata doe eyes Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca dan Yunho mulai merasakan banyak mata - mata penasaran mengikuti arah mereka karena tindakan dramatik Jaejoong.

Dengan cepat Yunho pun meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong kasar dan menyeret namja feminin itu kedalam tenda kosong. Jaejoong berjengit sedikit dan Yunho melonggarkan genggaman mautnya namun tidak dilepaskan sepenuhnya.

"sekarang jelaskan padaku Kim Jaejoong!"

"Jelaskan…. apa?" Jaejoong berpura-pura bodoh, menjaga wajahnya agar tetap kelihatan polos dan innocent.

" berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu didepanku! bagaimana mungkin kau tahu aku disini dan mengikutiku huh? aku bangun jam 4 subuh dan melarikan diri sebelum matahari terbit tanpa membuahkan hasil!"

"ohh jadi kau mengakui kalau kau menghindariku pagi ini eoh?" Jaejoong menunjuk Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan mengganti topik." Yunho menggeram. Jaejoong mencibir lagi dan melemparkan dirinya untuk bergelantungan dilengan Yunho.

"Awww ayolah Yunnie. aku berjanji, aku akan menjadi anak yang baik. lagipula kenapa kau over react seperti ini? ini tidak seperti kau, bereaksi berlebihan pada masalah kecil seperti ini." gumam Jaejoong, membenamkan bibirnya dilengan raksasa Yunho. aroma maskulin dari namja itu menyebar dihidungnya, membuatnya nyaman seketika.

"ini bukan masalah kecil, Jae." Yunho mengacal-acak rambut brunettenya,frustasi. " aku sudah menunggu-nunggu waktu kemping ini sejak lama dan aku sudah berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman sekolahku. aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjagamu disini!"

"aku bukanlah bayi! berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." bibir cherry yang terkenal itu mulai membentuk cibiran imut lagi.

"Urghh.. apa yang telah kulakukan dihidupku sebelumnya hingga aku menerima namja ini…." Yunho bergumam dibwah napasnya.

"Apa? aku tidak bisa mendengarmu Yunnie." Jaejoong mengedipkan mata doe-eyesnya yang innocent.

"Jangan dipikirkan." Yunho menghela napas." Kau boleh menetap disini. hanya saja….. jangan datang menangis dihadapanku atau melapor pada ibu kita jika aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu ok? aku punya jadwal sendiri untuk dihadiri."

Jaejoong mengganguk-angguk kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Okies Yunnie~ Joongie sudah besar. Joongie bisa bertahan sendiri disini~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie~ kau mau pergi kemana? bukankah kita akan pergi bermain?"

Remaja kekanakan usia 17 bernama Kim Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya ketika menemukan Yunnie-nya mengangkat ransel besar diatas bahu lebarnya.

"siapa bilang aku akan bermain denganmu? bukankah aku sudah bilang aku punya acara sendiri untuk dihadiri?" sekarang giliran Yunho untuk mengerutkan alisnya pada si namja cantik. dia mengambil ikat kepala dan mengikatkannya disekeliling kepala kecilnya.

"secepat ini?" Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merengek. "bolehkah aku mengikutimu?"

"ti~dak…" Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengencangkan ikat pinggangnya dalam waktu bersamaan, kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menembak sipolos Jaejoong dengan mata tajamnya. " jika aku menemukanmu berani menyelinap keluar dibelakang punggungku, kau akan mati ditanganku saat itu juga."

" Aishh.. sangat kejam." Jaejoong mendongkol, meskipun dia tidak merasa sedikitpun takut atau terancam dibawah tatapan tajam Yunho-nya. mungkin karena dia tahu namja yang lebih tua itu tidak serius dengan kata-katanya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan sedih yang merayapi hatinya atas penolakan terang-terangan Yunho.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Pergilah… hush! tinggalkan aku sendiri. aku tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk bertahan hedup disini. aku tidak butuh kau meskipun akan ada ular atau singa bersembunyi dibelakang rerumputan, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menerkamku hidup-hidup. Aku tidak butuh butuh bantuanmu meskipun akan ada alien, bentuknya seperti di film E.T, yang akan menculikku dan menjadianku bahan penelilitian mereka. _ . . _,Jung!"

"apakah kau berpikir dulu sebelum bicara?" Yunho meringis pelan.  
lain kali, cobalah gunakan otakmu sebelum kau membuat telinga orang lain terlepas dengan omonganmu. aku mungkin mentoleransi hal itu karena aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita lahir. Uhmm tidak. Coret itu. kita sudah menjadi teman sejak kita berada dikandungan ibu kita."

"Tapi kita bukanlah TEMAN! kita itu TUNANGAN mmppphhhhhhh—"

Yunho segera mencengkram mulut Jaejoong dan membuatnya terdiam sepenuhnya. dia melihat seeliling tendanya dengan panic dan menghela napas lega ketika mengetahui tidak ada seorangpun yang mengintip

"aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menjaga tentang hal 'itu'Jaejoong."dia mendesis dengan jarak yang berbahaya dicuping telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong berhenti dalam upayanya berusaha melepaskan diri dan merasakan tubuhnya bergetar sedikit dibawah sentuhan kecil Yunho.

"Mhahaff… mhahaffkanku Yunnie~" suara Jaejoong yang keluar terdengar teredam disela-sela jari panjang Yunho. Yunho menghela napas entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini dan melepaskan mulutnya. Jaejoong segera mengambil napas banyak-banyak.

"Jangan bicara tentang hal itu lagi ok?" ucap Yunho, dengan suara yang ekstra lembut. karena dia tahu tidak mungkin seorang Kim Jaejoong akan mendengarkan ucapannya jika ia bicara dengan suara kasar. dia memang bocah manja.

"tapi kenapa~~~~~~~~~~~~~" Jaejoong merengek, menonjolkan bibir bawahnya keluar.

"kita kan memang tunangan. kenapa harus menyembunyikan hal itu dari dunia luar?"

'kenapa? karena aku yang bilang begitu' Yunho tahu akan lebih baik baginya jika ia bicara tidak terlalu terus terang. Oh tuhan~ dia merasa seperti berurusan dengan balita berumur 3 tahun kalau begini caranya.

"Joongie~ah." Jaejoong tersenyum sangat cerah ketika mendengar nama panggilan imut itu. skor 1 untuk Yunho.

"kau tahu kalau aku masih kelas tiga sma kan?" Jaejoong mengganguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan imut. Yunho merasakan dorongan kuat untuk mencubit pipi mulusnya. tapi-TIDAK.

"Jadi.. akan menjadi sangat memalukan jika teman-temanku tahu aku telah bertuangan dengan seseorang. maksudku—kami kan masih muda dan kami senang _bermain-main _untuk menghabiskan masa muda kami."ujarnya hati-hati. sungguh hal yang sangat bagus bahwa Jaejoong itu masih sangat SANGAT polos, karena dia tidak menangkap arti kata "bermain-main' yang dibilang Yunho artinya menggoda dan mengganti banyak gadis setiap harinya. Yep. Jung Yunho adalah kasus terburuk dalam dunia playboy seperti itu.

"aku masih tidak mengerti~" Jaejoong mencibir lagi, bibir cherry-nya menonjol keluar seperti itu bukan urusan orang lain."jika kau ingin bermain-main kenapa tidak membawaku juga? aku tidak keberatan bermain dengan temanmu."

'Ya. Tapi aku keberatan.' pikir Yunho. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan jika temannya yang keras kepala, atau harus kita panggil tunangannya yang keras kepala, mengetahui tentang kelakuan playboy-nya. dia akan bereaksi berlebihan dengan menangis kencang dan secepatnya ia akan melaporkan pada kedua ibu mereka. itu artinya, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mobil dan kartu kredit.

"bukankah kau mempunyai teman-mu sendiri? aku tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman jika kau bersama teman-temanku." ucapnya dengan nada dimanis-maniskan.

"Aww kau sangat manis Yunnie~" JaeJoong terkikik, merasa tersentuh atas perhatian Yunho akan perasaannya. Skor lain untuk Jung Yunho.

"jadi Yunnie tidak memberikan izin untuk Joongie bicara soal pertuangan indah kita dihadapan teman-teman Yunnie kay? mereka akan menggoda Yunnie terus-menerus dan Yunnie akan menjadi sangat sedih."Bagaimana mungkin sesorang bisa menolak pouty dan baby-talkie Yunho? Yang jelas orang itu bukan Jaejoong karena namja cantik itu meleleh melihat pemandangan itu.

"Arasseo Yunnie. aku minta maaf OK? aku akan diam disini dan tidak mengganggumu sampai kau menyelesaikan acaramu."

Dan Jung Yunho pun menyeringa dengan penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku sudah bilang padamu, dia itu brengsek! kenapa kau tidak melepaskannya saja?"

"Junsu, tenanglah." Jaejoong mendengus, membawa handphonenya sedikit jauh dari kupingnya agar organ pendengarannya tidak terganggu akibat decitan keras suara Junsu yang seperti lumba-lumba.

"kenapa aku harus diam?" Junsu menggonggong dari jalur telpon lain. "kau mengorbankan hari kelulusan kita untuk mengikuti calon suami-mu dan ketika kau sampai disana dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu? seberapa brengsek dirinya itu?"

Ya. dua hari dari sekarang adalah hari kelulusan dirinya dan sepupunya namun si keras kepala Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menguntit tunangannya. aneh? tapi dia punya alasan sendiri.

"Su-ie~" Jaejoong merengek." aku tahu dia kedengaran seperti namja brengsek yang angkuh namun dia sungguh manis jika kau mengenalnya lebih baik."

"Yeah. terus beritahu dirimu seperti itu Joongie." Jaejoong bisa membayangkan Junsu memutar bola matanya. " dia mempunyai aura playboy yang mengelilingi-nya setiap kali dia bicara ataupun berjalan, dan mungkin kau tida pernah tahu kalau dia menyetubuhi gadis-gadis yang berbeda setiap harinya."

"Junsu!"

"..baiklah .. maaf Joongie.."

"lupakan Su." kata Jaejoong dengan nada sedih. Junsu menampar dirinya sendiri karena bicara tanpa berpikir.

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku disini Su? apakah kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui isu playboy Yunho? apakah kau pikir aku begitu polos hingga tidak mengerti bagaimana gadis-gadis disekolah kita bicara jorok tentangnya. 'Ohh Yunho oppa sangat HOT.',' aku harap dia akan menyetubuhiku', ' kenapa dia tidak melakukan hal intim padaku seperti banyak gadis lain yang telah ia intimi? apakah kau disana denganku Su ketika aku memergokinya berjalan didepan sekolahnya dengan dua gadis cantik merapatkan pelukan mereka dilengan Yunho?"

"Ohh aku sangat menyesal Joongie. aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu tadi." ucap Junsu, merasa sangat bersalah. apalagi ketika ia mendengar isakan kecil di saluran seberang.

"S'kay Su. bukan salahmu. aku terbawa emosional. maaf." Jaejoong mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Mm… jadi apa rencanamu?"

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, menyesuaikan letak telpon sementara ia berbaring dengan malas didalam tendanya. dia bisa mendengar suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi nyaring dan suara angin berhembus diluar sana. selain itu, ia tidak bisa mendengar pergerakan manusia lain. pikiran itu sedikit membutnya takut.

"tak tahu. dia bilang aku tidak boleh mengikutinya dan aku harus menjadi anak baik dan penurut, dan dia juga bilang aku tidak boleh keluar dari tendaku. aku tidak tahu apakah itu artinya aku akan terus duduk disini selama dua minggu kedepan."

"kenapa kau tidak pergi menguntitnya?"

"dia memberiku peringatan sebelumnya, jika aku berani menguntitnya, aku akan mati langsung ditangannya," Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan buru-buru menambahkan, sebelum Junsu bisa salah paham." dia bercanda, tentu saja. dia tidak pernah melayangkan jari padaku sebelumnya,"

Junsu merengut." itu bukanlah hal yang lucu untuk dijadikan candaan, apalagi terhadap tunanganmu."

"aku tahu, Yunho memang aneh seperti itu."

'lebih cocok dikatakan brengsek' pikir Junsu tapi dia tidak ingin menyuarakannya, takut sepupunya yang berhati lembut akan terluka nantinya.

"Kau tidak akan mendapat apapun jika kau terus berdiam diri Joongie~ah." ucap Junsu." percayalah padaku. kuntit dia tanpa sepengetahuannya dan lihat apakah dia berani selingkuh dibelakang punggungmu. aku sendiri yang akan menendang 'perhiasan'nya sangat keras hingga kau mendengar benda itu retak."

Jaejoong meringis, membayangkan hal itu terjadi. " kau itu sangat kasar. beritahu lagi padaku kenapa aku mau menjadi sahabatmu."

"karena kau menghormatiku dan karena aku ini luar biasa." Ucap Junsu, dengan bangganya." sekarang ikuti perintahku dan kuntit dia,Kay?"

"Aye aye captain.."

.

.

.

TBC

Author's note: I'm suck at fluff, my boyfriend said I'm the most unromantic person ever, so forgive me if its boring. :P

Link bahasa inggrisnya jika ada yang ingin membacanya (sudah chapter 4) : story/view/594103/spoiled-fiancee-and-yunho-s-deni al-fluff-romance-yunjae-humor


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

* * *

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong Hyung menemanimu sampai kesini? Aww.. betapa imutnya.. aku harap aku juga punya tunangan yang setia.. " ledek Yoochun dengan nada yang dimain-mainkan. Changmin terkekeh dibelakang punggungnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat diudara untuk menerima kehangatan dari api unggun.

Yunho merengut kepada dua orang yang _katanya–_sahabat baiknya. "Diam kau! memangnya kau pikir aku senang dengan kedatangan anak itu? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi balita umur 3 tahun, terima kasih." dia mengibaskan tangannya diudara, seolah hendak mengusir seekor lalat yang menyebalkan.

Sudut bibir Yoochun membentuk seringaian pervert. " Well, menurutku orang yang kau bilang balita itu cukup sexy. Kenapa kau tidak menerima tunangan-mu saja dan menghentikan permainan yang kausebut 'Menangkap Yeoja' itu? maksudku, _Dude look at dat ass.. "_ dia berhigh-five ria dengan Changmin yang kini ikut menyeringai.

"Aku bilang, Tutup mulut! " desis Yunho, merasakan dorongan kuat untuk menampar senyuman mesum dari wajah menjijikan kedua temannya. ia tak tahu kenapa tapi ia merasa sangat terganggu.

"_Dia_ itu anak bayi. jika kau berada didekatnya, kau tak akan bisa menghabiskan 5 menit waktu yang damai tanpa mendengar rengekannya yang kekanakan. Aku ini remaja dewasa yang sehat. aku punya kebutuhan, OK? Gadis-gadis jalang itu memenuhi kebutuhanku, tidak peduli seberapa jalang dan menjijikan mereka itu." Yunho berusaha keras untuk mencari alasan, meskipun alasannya kedengaran tidak masuk akal pun ia tak peduli. ia _tahu _apa yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah hal yang benar.

"Nah. Kau sendiri yang bilang, Gadis jalang itu menjijikan. Kalau kau tanya aku, aku lebih memilih makhluk hidup yang polos dan suci seperti tunanganmu." Gumam Changmin, memberantas habis sepiring kari ayam dihadapannya. mereka sedang menikmati makan malam saat ini. Dikelilingi dengan api unggun besar yang ditaruh ditengah-tengah lapangan agar semua anak bisa menikmati kehangatannya.

" apalagi dia itu virgin." tambah Yoochun, mengelus-elus dagunya dengan gerakan berpikir. " sangat susah untuk mencari seorang virgin dengan tampang yang enak dipandang diluar sana. Dan kata 'enak dipandang' tentunya tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan seorang Jaejoong, wajahnya sangat perfect, menarik, cantik—_and –ohh totally fuckable_"

" Setuju dan bibir merahnya itu sangat—"

"KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK JUGA TUTUP MULUT?!"Yunho tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, dia melenguh seperti banteng marah. "Dia itu tunangan_ku_, jadi urusi urusanmu sendiri! jadi kenapa kalau wajahnya itu cantik? jadi., kenapa kalau badannya itu sexy? Tidak peduli seberapa cantik dan perfect dirinya, kalian para bajingan kotor tidak akan pernah memilikinya. _tidak sekarang. tidak selamanya_." Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan membanting piringnya diatas meja sangat keras, sebelum menyerbu pergi dari tempat itu dengan telinga yang memerah total.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Yoochun dan Changmin? Well, duo sahabat yang manipulatif itu segera melakukan high-five dengan cengiran ala serigala mendekorasi wajah tampan mereka.

"_Dude, he's so in love with Jaejoong."_ kekehYoochun, memeriksa kondisi piring milik Yunho yang retak parah. Changmin bergumam menyetujuinya.

"aku sangat lelah menghadapi penyangkalannya. Sudah waktunya bagi kita untuk membantu menyingkirkan hal itu."

.

.

.

.

"Tempat macam apa ini? Oww kaki-ku yang malang. Kim Jaejoong~ kenapa kau sangat bodoh hingga lupa memakai celana panjang?! Gah! pergi jauh dariku, dasar kau monster penghisap darah! " Teriak Jaejoong , dengan panik berusaha menyingkirkan kaki indahnya dari serangan nyamuk-nyamuk mengerikan itu.

Selain pemandangan rerumputan liar dan langit hitam yang terhujani ratusan bintang, Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat pemandangan lain didepannya. tidak ada seorang manusia atau bahkan seekor binatang. Semuanya sepi dan senyap. Bulu kuduk dileher namja cantik itu berdiri saat mendengar suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi kelewat nyaring.

"Aissshh~ jangan bilang aku tersesat! bagus Jaejoong! benar-benar bagus! _ohh for the sake of cute bunny ears and little fluffy tail,_ _what have I gotten myself to_?!" gumam Jaejoong, mengutuk pelan dibawah napasnya.

Ya. begitulah caranya untuk mengutuk. apa kau keberatan?

Ngomong-ngomong, namja dengan rambut hitam sehalus sutra itu baru saja menyelinap keluar dari tenda kecilnya yang aman dan berjalan mengelilingi hutan-hujan yang luas dengan banyak kesulitan. Okay mungkin kau bertanya-tanya. Apa yang salah dengan anak ini? dia berada dihutan-hujan yang aman kan? _who the fuck get lost in a rainforest?_ tapi tentu saja yang kita bicarakan ini makhluk bernama Kim Jaejoong, yang memang semejak lahir didunia ia sudah menentang peraturan alam. (Maksudku, lihat saja penampilannya. apakah normal seorang laki-laki memiliki wajah seperti _itu_? )

"AWWWWW.." Jaejoong berteriak seperti gadis yang hendak direnggut keperawanannya. Saat dilacak, ternyata salah satu betis indahnya yang biasa diidam-idamkan banyak orang telah tergores salah satu ranting tajam.

"Aishh… aku sudah tidak tahu lagi!" Dia jatuh terduduk ditanah, mengabaikan rumput tajam dan ranting evil yang bisa menodai figur cantiknya,

"Aku benci kau Yunnie. kenapa kau tidak datang dan menyelamatkanku? "

Namja cantik itu kemudian menunduk untuk mengecek jam tangannya dan membulatkan kedua mata indahnya." Jam 10 malam! kau pasti bercanda!"ia merengek keras.

Well, Jaejoong menyelinap keluar dari tendanya sekitar pukul 8 malam, kalau sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam itu artinya dia sudah menghabiskan 2 jam berkeliling di hutan sial ini tanpa hasil. 'god, tolong beri aku belas kasihan' pikirnya, mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi.

"ini tidak berguna, aku memang diciptakan untuk selalu sial! ! Yunho tidak mencintaiku dan aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk membuatnya mencintaiku karena tempat bodoh lengkap dengan monster penghisap darah ini menghalangiku. Aku akan mati pelan-pelan karena kelaparan disini, dengan tubuh masih P-E-R-A-W-A-N! Ahhhhhh~ Oh tuhan, kenapa Yunho belum 'menetaskan ceri'-ku sampai sekarang? aku akan memberikannya dengan sukarela jika saja aku selamat dari tempat ini~~~ "Jaejoong menggelegak dengan berisik kepada dirinya sendiri, dan mungkin suara kencang nya menarik perhatian sesuatu karena organ pendengarannya menangkap suara rumput yang terinjak dan bergeser.

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya dan mencari asal suara tersebut. ketika matanya tidak menangkap bayangan apapun, dia menjadi panik dan imaginasinya mengambil alih.

'mungkin itu adalah singa atau beruang yang bersembunyi dibalik rerumputan untuk menerkamku, aku tahu itu. kecurigaanku tidak pernah salah. atau mungkin itu alien! Oh tidak aku tidak ingin tubuh cantikku dimutilasi! Tuan dan nyonya alien, tolong jangan pilih aku untuk dijadikan eksperimen, aku hanyalah bocah tak berdosa." dia mulai menangis tanpa suara, sementara suara jejak kaki yang bergeser diatas rumput mulai mendekat.'

Jaejoong menunduk dan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

'tidak! jangan mendekatiku!, kau makhluk jelek! Aku bersumpah pada tuhan aku akan menjadi anak baik mulai sekarang, aku akan memakan saayuran hijauku dan berhenti merengek pada kedua orang tuaku, tolong selamatkan aku kali ini Tuhan!'

Makhluk yang tidak teridentifikasi itu mencengkeram tubuh rapuhnya dengan kedua lengan kuat mereka dan—eh? lengan kuat?

"aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak menyelinap keluar!" suara kasar yang familiar menyambut telinga Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu menjerit kencang. "YUNNIE!"

Mata musang yang tajam bertemu dengan mata rusa polos. Jaejoong tersedak isakannya dan buru-buru melingkarkan lengannya dileher Yunho.

"Yun~ Oh aku sangat ketakutan.. kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya tempat ini, aku hamper mati! aku senang kau kesini untuk menyelamatkanku."isak Jaejoong, menggosokkan wajahnya dileher Yunho. "

"tempat mengerikan ini adalah hutan-hujan yang aman Jaejoongie~" Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya namun ia masih menepuk pundak Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"tetap saja…" Jaejoong merengek, merapatkan pegangannya. Aroma parfum ditubuh Yunho mengisi paru-paru Jaejoong dan dia merasa aman.

Akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan Yunnie~ kaki-ku terluka." rintih Jaejoong, makin mengeratkan pelukannya jadi dadanya dan punggung Yunho bergesakan dengan cara yang –oh-sangat-intim.

"apakah sangat sakit? jangan khawatir kita akan mengobatinya begitu sampai ditenda." ucap Yunho dengan suara yang sangat lembut, kau tidak akan percaya suara itu keluar dari mulut Jung Yunho. Jaejoong terkikik bahagia.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"tidak, hanya saja…" Jaejoong menyesuaikan posisinya jadi Yunho bisa membawanya dengan nyaman. "sudah sangat lama sejak kau memberiku gendongan piggy-back. Aku sangat senang~aku bisa mati dengan bahagia sekarang ~~" ucapnya dengan melodi lucu.

Yunho tidak bisa menahan tawa. Ah memori masa kecilnya berputar kembali diotaknya. dia ingat saat-saat dia dan Jaejoong saling memberikan gendongan piggy back secara bergilir. Sejak kecil pun, Yunho tergolong kuat untuk anak seusianya, maka dia tidak punya kesulitan membawa tubuh mungil Jaejoong. lain hal dengan Jaejoong yang tubuhnya tidak begitu kuat, seringkali ia kesulitan saat menggendong tubuh Yunho dan ia akan kehilangan keseimbangan,membuat keduanya akan terjatuh bersama. tapi Yunho kecil tidak akan pernah marah. mereka akan tertawa bersama setelahnya, mengabaikan luka kecil efek dari jatuh tersebut.

"Tapi kaulah yang sering mendapat banyak luka. Lukaku cepat sembuh dengan mudah karena immune ditubuhku bekerja hebat, tidak seperti immune gagal ditubuhmu itu." ledek Yunho sementara Jaejoong mem-poutkan bibirnya tidak senang

"Terserah." dia menggembungkan pipinya. "dan lagi, ini salahmu aku mendapatkan luka yang satu ini!"

"kenapa itu menjadi salahku?"

"Kau meninggalkanku." ucap Jaejoong dengan berlebihan melayangkan lengannya diudara.

"aku sendirian ditengah hutan ini tanpa siapapun disampingku, kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan? membiarkan diriku membusuk hingga mati?

"Kau melebih-lebihkan." Yunho menghela napas, membawa tubuh hangat Jaejoong dekat dengannya agar tubuhnya tidak terlepas dari pegangannya.

"tidak." Jaejoong memukul pelan punggung Yunho." kemana kau pergi, tadi?"

"aku? aku mengumpulan kayu bakar dan membuat sebuah api unggun yang besar dengan semua teman sekolahku di pertengahan hutan. kau harus melihatnya, apinya sangat besar. itu mengingatkanku akan memori masa kecil kita ketika kau mencoba membuat sebuah api unggun tapi kau tidak tahu cara bagaimana menyalakan koreknya. Akhirnya kita pun mencoba membuat api dengan menggosokkan dua buah batu, Aishh dulu kita sangat bodoh." Yunho tergelak.

"dulu _kau_ sangat bodoh." kata Jaejoong, menekankan kata 'Kau' " dulu _kau_lah yang mencoba membuat api dengan menggosokan batu dan _kau_ lah yang berakhir dengan menangis kencang hingga telingaku berdarah karena tanganmu lecet akibat fraksi."

"aku tidak menangis sekencang ITU." Yunho mengelak dengan marah, sementara Jaejoong malah menyeringai senang.

""Oh yeah? aku masih mengingat dengan jelas apa saja yang kau ucapkan ketika itu. 'Huwaaa tangan Yunnie cangaaaaat cakit~ ~batu itu evil~ Yunnie akan matii~ Omoni toyong ~huhuhu~"

"YAH!YAH!YAH!" Yunho berhenti berjalan dan berteriak sangat kencang tapi Jaejoong terlalu sibuk tertawa kencang dibelakang punggungnya.

"aku bilang jangan pernah macam-macam denganku Kim Jaejoong, kau akan mati ditanganku." Yunho menggertakan giginya, malu luar biasa mengetahui Jaejoong masih mengingat memori memalukan itu.

"Ohh apa yang akn kau lakukan? menangis sangat kencang lalu mengadu pada omoni dengan air mata gemuk menghiasi mata sipitmu? 'Omoni Joongie cangat evil, Yunnie cangat malu Omoni~" Jaejoong mengimitasi suara Yunho kecil dengan nada cadel yang dimain-mainkan.

"TUTUP MULUT! AKU BENCI KAU!"Yunho menggeram marah saking malu-nya, ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan lutut Jaejoong dari genggamannya. Jaejoong hamper saja terjatuh, namun ia cepat-cepat melingkarkan lengannya dileher Yunho.

"OMO~ Yunnie kaki-ku sakit~ohh"

Yunho segera menahan tubuh Jaejoong lagi ketika ia menyadari kesalahannya. "Aah maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" dia mengencangkan pegangannya.

"aku—ahh aku baikhh" Jaejoong menjawab dengan napas tidak teratur. Yunho mengernyit.

"ada apa dengan suaramu? apa kau terluka?" dia mengintip kebelakang untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong.

"Yunhh~ Yunnie~ "

"Ya? " okay, pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi disini.

"ta—ahh —tangannmu..hh"

"ada apa dengan tanganku?" kerutan dialis Yunho bertambah tinggi.

"tanganmu… di..bokongku.."

Butuh lima detik bagi otak Yunho untuk menangkap informasi baru tersebut, dan ketika dia akhirnya mengerti apa yang Jaejoong coba ungkapkan dia merasakan kepalan tangannya mencengkeram sesuatu yang sangat lembut… dan montok.

tubuhnya membeku seketika.

"aa..aaa"siapa yang tidak kehabisan kata-kata jika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini? kelembutan dari bokong imut Jaejoong seperti mengundang tangannya untuk menggerayangi lebih kencang lagi. Yoochun dan Changmin ternyata benar. Pantat Jaejoong sangat _hot._

"Yun~yunnie,, turunkan aku sebentar okay? jadi kau bisa mengangkatku dengan benar."

"aku mmm Ya, maksudku—tentu saja." dia (dengan enggan) menurunkan Jaejoong ke tanah, Jaejoong merasa lututnya melemah karena luka dan juga sentuhan magis Yunho*ehemehem* dan sebelum otaknya bisa memikirkan hal lain, Yunho sudah menganggkat badannya lagi dipundaknya, kali ini dengan cara yang inosen tentunya.*wink

"Mmm Yunnie~" Jaejoong ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untuk membunuh atmosfir yang canggung, (wajahnya sama merahnya dengan tomat) tapi Yunho terlebih dulu menyalipnya.

"Jangan . katakan . apapun. hanya… tidurlah hingga kita kembali ketenda ok?

Suara Yunho keluar dengan gugup, membuat otak Jaejoong menerka-nerka.

namja feminim itu mengintip kedepan untuk melihat wajah Yunho dan ia bisa melihat seberapa merahnya wajah namja itu, tidak jauh berbeda dari wajahnya sendiri. dia terkiki dengan senang didalam hati.

'Ahhh.. Yunnie-ku sangat imut..'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

LOL don't be to pervy okay? stop thinkin' bout Jaejae's ass dammit! its for Yunho only Xp.

dan alur cerita ff inimemang mirip dengan ff saya yang satu lagi tapi bedanya ff ini AU dan sifat Jaejoong disini tidak se-manipulativ di ff yang satu lagi. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

"YUNNIE BANGUN! Dimana ada toilet? GAHH ! KANDUNG KEMIHKU PENUH! aku akan pipis disini.. ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Teriakan kencang menggema disetiap penjuru tenda, memecahkan keheningan pagi yang damai. Yunho menggeram pelan, menutup kedua telinganya dengan kepalan tangan dalam upayanya untuk memblokir suara kencang itu. Namun sepasang tangan kecil mencengkeram bahunya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan menyebalkan.

"Yunho~ aku bersumpah, aku akan pipis disini jika kau tidak juga bangun. dan—dan~ jika aku pipis disini kau akan menuduhku orang yang jorok, yang tentu saja BUKAN. tapi kau tahu maksudku—dan kesempatanku untuk membuatmu mencintaiu akan menghilang! aku akan menghabiskan waktu hidupku sebagai virgin seraya meyakinkan kepada orang-orang bahwa aku bukan pengompol dan kau akan mppppppphhhhhhhh—"

"Will you just shut the hell up?!" erang Yunho, membungkam mulut cerewet Jaejoong dengan mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

eh?

Yunho membuka mata beratnya dan tubuhnya seketika membeku.

Rasa dari 'benda' marsmallow-ish dan lembut mengirim getaran kecil disekujur tubuh Yunho. Namja tampan itu mundur sedikit dan bertatap muka dengan Jaejoong yang matanya melotot kaget, ditambah dengan mulutnya yang melongo seperti ikan sekarat.

'Oh Tidak.'

"Wa…wa…"

Yunho menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan mengerang dibaliknya. 3..2..1—

"KAU—KAU MENCIUM KUU! !

'Plak Plak'

Yunho membentur-benturkan dahinya dengan tongkat pramuka berkali-kali, sambil mengutuk dibawah napasnya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong terlalu sibuk _spazzing_ didalam pikirannya. 'Yunho menciumku! dia benar-benar menciumku! bibirku telah diambil! aku tidak akan mati dengan tubuh virgin Horayy!'

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Jaejoong tersenyum dengan cara yang menakutkan kearahnya . (Pikirkan saja MV Just Another Girl -.-)

"Apa yang kaulakukan? kau kelihatan seperti psycopat!" caci Yunho, berusaha untuk menutupi kejengahannya.

Jaejoong mencibir. " keterlaluan.." ucapnya, menjulurkan lidah merah mudanya . namun bibirnya kembali membentuk senyuman indah lagi.

Yunho kelihatan sedikit tercengang, terpesona melihat senyuman Jaejoong. bagaimana cara bibir merah itu terangkat menggodanya untuk mencium bibir itu lagi. lamunan Yunho buyar ketika mendengar kikikan Jaejoong.

'Focus Yunho, dammit.'

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Jaejoong, terkikik seperti anak gadis. ia membayang jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Yunho pada pertanyaannya. mungkin ia akan menjawab 'Karena bibirmu sangat indah'? Mihihi, atau mungkin ' karena aku menciuntaimu dan aku ingin menjadikanmu milik-ku selamanya' ohohoho'

Jaejoong terkekeh seperti orang gila, tangannya menggosokkan kedua pipinya merahnya. Ahhh~ ia merasa seperti melayang…

Yunho merengutkan wajah tampannya dengan tidak senang.

"No way! aku mencium-mu karena kau itu sangat menyebalkan. "

Kata-kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong jatuh kembali kebumi. Dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Ouch.

"Apa?" namja berambut hitam itu menaikkan alisnya.

"aku bilang kau itu sangat menyebalkan! sekarang jam lima pagi Goddammit! kau mengganggu tidurku." Yunho meraung. Dia lebih memilih menancapkan harga dirinya didalam hole-nya dibandingkan mengakui bahwa ia mencium tunangan yang bahkan tak pernah ia akui.

'Apa? jangan melihatku seperti itu! seorang namja butuh harga diri, Arasseo?'

"APA?!" mata doe-eyed Jaejoong melebar dalam horror. "jadi kau ingin bilang kalau menciumku karena ingin membungkam mulutku? benarkah? b—beritahu aku jika aku salah sangka."

Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar kata-kata dramatik Jaejoong.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. lagipula bukan berarti ciuman itu berarti apa-apa. itu hanya ciuman." Yunho mengangkat bahunya, memikirkan seberapa banyak Yeoja yang telah ia cium sebelumnya.

Dia tahu dia berkelakuan brengsek didepan tunangannya saat ini, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak yakin harga dirinya LEBIH penting.

Pikiran Jaejoong tiba-tiba menjadi pusing, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah dirinya meledak marah. Rasa dari bibir Yunho masih menempel dibibirnya, namun ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Yunho. tidak berarti sama sekali.

"aku keluar sebentar." Jaejoong berdiri dari sleeping bag-nya. ia ingin dirinya kelihatan dingin dan tampak tak terpengaruh disutuasi seperti ini tapi kutuklah kakinya yang gemetar. untungnya, Yunho tidak menyadarinya. "

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong membungkuk untuk menarik resleting tenda kebawah. mereka berbagi tenda bersama malam sebelumnya. Yunho seharusnya berbagi tenda dengan Yoochun tapi ternyata ia sangat beruntung karena Jaejoong memutuskan untuk datang dan men-claim tempat Yoochun.*insert sarcasm here*

"aku tadi bilang aku ingin pipis kan? Jaejoong bertanya dengan suara agak sedikit bergetar. Yunho menyadarinya dan ia mengerutkan kening dengan bingung. " dimana toiletnya?"

"belok kanan dan disana ada tanda petunjuk besar yang bertuliskan toilet."Jawab Yunho, mengamati wajah cantik Jaejoong. tapi Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya dengan poni panjangnya.

"Sampai nanti." Namja cantik itu segera menyerbu keluar, meninggalkan Yunho yang terheran-heran dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang bajingan itu lakukan pagi ini?" Yoochun berbisik dicuping telinga Changmin. Changmin menggigil dan ia memukul bahu Yoochun dengan kasar.

"Kau lah bajingan yang sebenarnya. jangan tinggalkan ludah ditelingaku, _dumbass."_

Yoochun nyengir namun wajahnya berubah serius lagi.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong Hyung? dia menjadi sangat diam tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa." matanya mengikuti namja tubuh langsing yang berjalan didepannya. Jaejoong, tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, hanya berjalan lurus kedepan sambil menendang-nendang batu tak berdosa sekali atau dua kali.

Mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan untuk mendaki gunung. (yes rainforest has a mountain. why? because I said so!)dan secara magis Jaejoong sukses membuat dirinya ikut menyelip besama rombongan sekolah Yunho meskipun sekolah namja cantik itu berbeda.

"Dan Yunho juga tidak kelihatan seperti biasanya. lihat dia. suatu keajabaian dia belum menggodai para Yeoja hingga sekarang."Changmin diam-diam mengamati wajah Yunho, ekspersi wajah Hyungnya nampak sedikit linglung, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dan mereka menghindari satu sama lain." tambah Yoochun namun Changmin tidak menyetujuinya.

"Tidak. Jaejoong Hyunglah yang menghindari Yunho Hyung." Changmin berkata dengan wajah seolah dia tahu segalanya. " ketika kita sarapan tadi, Yunho Hyung mencoba mengobrol dengan Jaejoong, ingat? tapi Jae-Hyung hanya mengangkat bahunya atau bergumam pelan, lalu dia kan berbicara kepada kita berdua seolah menyuruh Yunho untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. aku bilang padamu, Yunho Hyung melakukan sesuatu pada Jaejoong."

"Dan mungkin sesuatu yang tak termaafkan hingga Jaejoong hyung menjadi semarah itu." Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? apa yang ia lakukan pagi ini hingga tunangannya marah?"

Seringaian serigala Yoochun muncul kembali diwajahnya dan Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?"

"Mungkin kejadian itu tidak terjadi pagi ini, mungkin malah terjadi dimalam hari.. seperti, kau tahu… Yunho memperkosa Jaejoong?" Yoochun menggoyangkan alis matanya dengan sugestiv.

Changmin melebarkan matanya tai kemudian ia mengeluarkan suara siulan yang .. sangat nakal.

"Masuk akal juga, Yahh! coba periksa kondisi Jae Hyung. apakah ia berjalan pincang atau semacamnya?" namja tinggi gila makan itu berbisik di telinga Yoochun dengan ludah menyembur dari mulutnya. Ahh Sweet revenge~~

Yoochun mendesis sambil menyeka telinga basahnya.

"tak tahu. Lihat saja sendiri."

Mereka berdua mengerling ke arah Jaejoong. Namja langsing itu berjalan dengan kaki yang stabil membuat Yoocun dan Changmin mengerutkan kening mereka. apakah ada yang salah dengan teori mereka?

Tapi kemudian mereka melihat Jaejoong mulai berjalan dengan satu kaki yang terseret dan mereka berdua menjerit secara otomatis.

"YAH! aku sudah bilang padamu! dia pincang! dia pincang!" Yoochun menempeleng kepala Changmin, sambil menunjuk kearah Jaejoong. Changmin menggeram.

"aku tahu! aku melihatnya sendiri! kau Fucker!" Changmin menempeleng balik kepala Yoochun dengan kencang.

Yoochun menggosok-gosok kepala malangnya sambil mencibir. " Itu sakit." Namun Changmin mengabaikannya, mata kembali terfokus pada figure pincang Jaejoong. " dia benar-benar pincang. God, Yunho telah memperkosa Jaejoong!"

Sayang sekali mereka tidak melihat bahwa Jaejoong baru saja tersandung sebuah batu terkutuk dan kini ia pun mengumpat pelan dibawah nafasnya sambil memegangi satu kaki indahnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang telah ia lakukan pada batu itu sebelumnya untuk menerima takdir yang menyebalkan ini. apalagi luka dikakinya akibat menyelinap kemarin malam belum sembuh total.

"Ya dia pincan—ouch Bloody hell!" Yoochun dan Changmin menjerit kencang saat kepala mereka menerima pukulan yang keras. mereka berbalik kebelakang dan menemukan Yunho yang berdiri dengan wajah merah mengebul.

"apa yang kalian lakukan bajingan?!" Yunho berteriak kencang didepan wajah mereka hingga air ludahnya muncrat keluar.

'Bagus. sekarang bukan hanya telingaku yang ternodai tapi seluruh wajahku.' pikir Yoomin, dengan lelah mengusap wajah mereka dari saliva Yunho.

"apa yang kita lakukan?" Yoochun balik bertanya.

"Kalian mengerlingi bokong Jaejoong!" datang jawaban yang tak terduga dan Yoomin tersedak ludah mereka karena kaget.

"what the—"

"kami tidak—"

"Simpan napasmu." Yunho bicara sebelum Yoochun dan Changmin bisa menjawab." aku sudah bilang pada kalian,kan? _Mind your own fuxking bussiness! _Berhenti mengimajinasi hal-hal yadong yang berkaitan dengan tunanganKU! jika aku menemukan Jaejoong terkait dalam pikiran menjijikan kalian berdua lagi, aku akan memelintir 'perhiasan' kalian sampai membiru. MENGERTI?!" Yunho meludah lagi pada wajah mereka lalu pergi dengan dramatik, mengikuti jejak Jaejoong yang menjauh.

Yoochun menyeka wajahnya lagi sementara Changmin mengikutinya.

"Fucking jealous bastard…."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Leave proper comments please! believe me, review mu membuat fic ini update kilat xD


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengomel dengan tidak senang ketika ia berjalan disekeliling bebatuan dan rimbunan pohon. Sendirian. Bibir bawahnya menyembul membentuk cibiran kecil. " Namja itu... dia pikir dia itu siapa? Pshhhhh Junsu tidak salah menyebutnya namja brengsek. Dia mencuri ciuman pertama-ku yang berharga dan dia tidak ingin bertanggung jawab? betapa pengecutnya.. bibirku ~~~"

Namja itu tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, bahkan ia tidak tahu ia telah mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari rombongannya, tiba-tiba ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh dengan memalukan diatas rumput.

Well,nampaknya sifat kikuk-nya ingin memperkeruh suasana.

Jaejoong menarik napas sangat panjang sebelum meledak sepenuhnya."_holy kimchi of pink hello kitty collection_! apa yang telah kulakukan dikehidupanku sebelumnya untuk menerima takdir kejam ini? apakah dulu aku seorang pembunuh anak anjing? apakah aku pencuri hadiah santa? kenapa tuhan sangat-sangat membenciku?! urgghhhhhhh~~~"

.

.

.

Hmmm tolong lupakan kosa-kata umpatan Jaejoong yang sangat berwarna itu untuk sejenak, sekarang waktunya untuk mengecek kondisi tunangan tampannya yang tercinta. Menurutmu apakah yang Yunho lakukan saat ini sementara Jaejoong sedang meratapi kesedihan hidupnya?

Pilih salah satu dari opsi ini :

a. Mencari Jaejoong yang hilang dengan panik dan secara bersamaan menyesali perbuatannya pagi ini.

b. Mencari Jaejoong yang hilang dengan panik dan menyiapkan diri untuk mengakui cinta abadinya pada sang namja cantik.

c. menggodai para yeoja.

Tidak, dia tidak melakukan opsi C. geez, people save back your rocks :P

dan sebenarnya dia tidak melakukan satupun dari ketiga opsi. Salahkan keserampangan author.

.

.

Sebenarnya Yunho saat ini sedang duduk dibawah pohon oak besar, dengan malas mengamati rombongan sekolahnya yang bergotong royong membangun jembatan yang digunakan untuk menyebrang sungai. sementara ia sendiri tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menaruh wajah kecilnya diatas kedua tangannya. kedua alis coklatnya bertemu dalam sebuah rengutan. orang yang lewat didepannya akan menyangka ia sedang melakukan sebuah yoga atau bertapa (ditengah hutan?) namun sesungguhnya ia sedang berpikir keras.

'Kenapa bocah Kim itu mengabaikanku? memangnya aku melakukan hal salah apa? maksudku.. aku tahu aku berkelakuan seperti bajingan pagi ini, tapi.. dia tidak menanggapinya serius kan? mana mungkin ia se-sensitif itu.. tapi ia memiliki hati yang selembut yeoja.' Yunho mendengus, mencemooh. ' tapi aku merasa sedikit bersalah. aku yakin ciuman tadi adalah yang pertama baginya, dia bilang sebelumnya kalau dia ingin memberikan ciuman pertamanya dengan pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Tapi kejadian tadi adalah kecelakaan~ kenapa menyalahkanku! aku bahkan tidak ingin menciumnya!'

Sebuah jeda panjang.

'…Ok, fine. itu bohong. aku tidak menyesal telah menciumnya. Bibirnya memang lumayan….ranum? Uhmm… sintal dan –manis.. yep sedikit mengingatkanku akan aroma apel dan strawberry—tapi kenapa aku menceritakan ini padamu?!' :(

Damn. Jung Yunho is a Jealous bastard. Bahkan dipikirannya sendiri.

"Yunho."

' Ahh aku mengingat memori masa kecilku. ketika aku masih kecil aku selalu mencoba mencium bibirnya tapi ia selalu marah setiap kali aku mencobanya. aku malah berakhir menciumi pipi chubby-nya hehe.. chubby.. so cute.'

"Jung Yunho."

'apakah kau akan percaya jika aku bilang badanya sangatlah gemuk ketika ia masih kecil? meskipun dia tumbuh menjadi cantik dan kurus namun dulu ia begitu gemuk dengan pipi chubby yang bergetar. ahaha aku merindukannya, aku ingin mencubiti pipi itu lagi..'

"JUNG YUNHO!"

"Aishh.. kenapa orang-orang harus berteriak padaku hari ini?' Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat sang camping leader, Park Jungsoo yang berdiri dengan segala kehormatan sambil melipat kedua lengannya . Yunho buru-buru bangkit berdiri.

"aku memanggilmu ribuan kali tapi kau mengambaikanku." Jungsoo atau dikenal dengan nama panggilan Leeteuk memutar bola matanya didepan Yunho. "Dimana pasanganmu?"

Yunho membulatkan kedua matanya." Pasang—hah? aku tidak punya pasangan!"

Apakah orang-orang tahu aku mempunyai tuangan? Oh crap.

Leeteuk memutar lagi bola matanya dengan gaya sarkastik. Damn these diva.

"Kau membawa teman hari ini,bukan? Yoochun bilang namja wajah cantik itu adalah temanmu. siapa itu namanya.. Jaehee..?Hmm atau mungkin Ahjoong.. ahh aku yakin namanya Mah Jong."

"Namanya adalah Jaejoong." Yunho menjawab leader bodohnya dengan lelah.

"Sudah kuduga."Leeteuk menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan anggun, seolah ia adalah seorang jenius. "ngomong-ngomong dia hilang."

Jeda panjang lain

"Mwo?"

Leeteuk mutar bola matanya LAGI. Yunho bersumpah jika ia melakukannya sekali lagi ia akan menampar wajah yang _katanya_ mirip angel itu.

"Dia hilang. H-I-L-A-N-G. ha-i-el-a-en-ge. seperti.. kau tahu dia tidak bisa ditemukan dan—"

"aku tahu apa itu definisi dari hilang terima kasih banyak." Yunho memutar bola matanya dengan sarkastik. payback time baby~

Tunggu sebentar . . . . HILANG?!

"YAHH!" Yunho mencengkram kerah baju Leeteuk dengan kasar. "apa maksudmu dia hilang?! dia berjalan tepat didepan mataku sebelumnya!" Namja tampan itu mensurvei keadaan sekitarnya dengan gugup. namun ia tidak bisa menemukan namja cantik berambut hitam yang dicarinya diantara kerumunan para pekemah.

"Tapi ia hilang." Leeteuk menjawab tanpa beban. Yunho menghela napasnya seraya dan melepaskan cengkramannya. 'Baiklah, berhenti bersikap dramatik Yunho! pikirkan baik-baik. tempat ini adalah hutan-hujan yang aman. tidak akan ada bahaya diluar sana yang akan melukai Jaejoong. Ya! dia akan selamat, mungkin dengan beberapa goresan dan luka kecil seperti saat aku menemukannya malam kemarin, tapi dia akan selamat.'

'Iya kan?'

Tapi dua orang murid cowok yang sedang bergosip kencang dengan teman lainnya berpikiran berbeda. "Yah!" panggil seorang namja tingggi dengan tahi lalat besar diwajahnya."Aku dengar ada sebuah kecelakaan dihutan ini sebelumnya. "

"Kecelakaan? kecelakaan apa?" Tanya seorang namja kurus berkulit hitam.

"dulu, ada seorang murid cowok berandalan bernama Jin-Rak yang dijauhi para guru karena tingkahnya yang menyebalkan. suatu malam, ia hendak menyelinap keluar dari tendanya untuk menciptakan jebakan bagi para murid lain. seorang murid berkata ia mendengar sebuah teriakan keras dan bunyi benda yang tercemplung ke air dan pagi harinya mereka menemukan tubuh Jin-Rak mengapung di air."

"Aishh sangat mengerikan." namja dengan tubuh gempal menimpali dengan nada gemetar. " apa mungkin akan ada kejadian seperti itu lagi kali ini?"

Dan tubuh Jung Yunho membeku seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Short? LOL I knew it!

chapter ini tidak selucu English version-nya :( Damn saya melupakan gaya menulis saya dengan bahasa Indonesia XO

p.s : jika kau pikir chap ini pendek, kelurkan pendapatmu dikotak review, apakah saya harus memperpanjang chap berikutnya? trololol xD


End file.
